Spider Man Apocalypse 2: Hell Night
by superman42
Summary: It's been a a few years since Spider man apocalypse and with a new year comes a new story. I know you've all been wondering as to why it's taken so long. I have been busy with Film School and other stuff, but here is the second story for all of you who waited patiently. SCP and Spiderman are my two favorite things so expect a lot of scary, weird and downright bizarre stuff
1. Chapter 1: Funeral for a Friend

Spider Man Apocalypse 2: Hell night

Chapter 1

The symbiote slithered into the sewers, but was stopped by Scarecrow. Scarecrow picked up the symbiote and it struggled to get free as visions of hell assailed it's mind. "Good, now you can go mad"  
said Scarecrow as the poor symbiote began to dry up, releasing what sounded like a scream as it died.  
It had been five months since Venom's death and Peter was slowly starting to come to terms with what happened. The concrete prison that held

Carnage was weathered by rain and wind and was slowly becoming cracked. Peter had to cover it in webbing twice daily just to make sure that

Carnage would remained sealed. He went back to Aunt May's house and flopped onto the bed. before he could close his eyes however, the radio

began to go haywire as a familiar voice started frantically yelling. Peter listened with horror on his face. It was an old friend.

"This is Officer Roberts to base, there's something in the sewers. It got Matt and Axle has been taken. For gods sake, someone respond!" There

was a hellish roar followed by Robert's frantic screaming.

Peter was shaken to his core, He had befriended Robert in high school the day before Green Goblin had attacked and had kept tabs on him ever

since. Their last meeting was at a frat house, to celebrate his promotion to captain. At 6'2 and 400 pounds of raw muscle, Robert was a strong

fellow with jet black hair and a love for leather jackets. He also had a love for pranks and Peter remembered them fondly.

During one particular prank, Roberts had decided to prank his boss Officer Ferris, but Ferris always inspected each cup daily, except for 4:00,

during which he was usually drunk. Both Peter and Roberts added all sorts of nasty ingredients to his vodka including but not limited to: Cayenne

Pepper, Hummus, Habanero and Ghost Chili peppers, Paprika and myrrh. He never knew what he drank, and was heaving it up 4 minutes later

while screaming for ice. Roberts and Peter were never charged, probably because Ferris was a mean drunk. Half the department couldn't stand

him; the other half joined in on the

"fun", adding jet fuel and at one point Johnny Blaze managed to add just a tiny drop of Hellfire sauce, bought from the Mephisto himself in

exchange for the location of Miley Cyrus's next concert. Death headed out and bought both her soul and Beiber's soul and got a promotion.

So the fact that Robert was dead did indeed sadden Peter. The body was never found but what was found infuriated and Enraged Peter. In the

ground were large footprints, too large to be human.

Peter went to HQ and asked to see the camera feed from the attack. What he saw made him recoil in terror and run home, warn Aunt May and

inform S.H.I.E.L.D. Inside the sewer was the devil himself.

SCP 682 was in Queens


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of 682

Spider-Man Apocalypse  
Chapter 2

Peter's mind swirled with the thoughts of the inhuman monstrosity that he had seen. Aunt May was out near Central Park taking a stroll, so Peter

ran to her location and tried desperately to warn her of the Demon that now inhabited the Sewers. "The Devil is in the Sewers!" he screamed at

the top of his lungs, but Aunt May could not hear him. All he heard was her screams as 682 tore her to ribbons, tossing her ribcage at Peter's

feet.

"Name?" asked Mephisto. "682" said the creature. "Reason for appearing in hell?" asked Mephisto.

682 simply moved aside and Mephisto's jaw dropped as he saw that 682 was sliced in half perfectly at the head, his other half lying in a heap as

his organs spilled out. Peter had put on the black suit and instead of webbing, had sharpened a knife to the point where it could cut a thick rope

with but a touch. Peter was deathly calm, radiating an aura of pure undiluted rage, greatly unnerving 682. "You...die...now" he said in a low voice.

682 could be heard screaming as he was stabbed until his flesh turned into jelly. As it fell off, his organs were punched so hard they exploded from the inside out and

the shockwave caused his eyeballs to implode.

Peter wasn't done, as he had dragged 682 who was now begging to be released, to a trash compactor and smashed the demon into a bloody paste, all while 682 could

do nothing but scream as he felt every single thing. every snapped nerve, every torn ligament, every broken bone. Peter calmly opened his jaw wider and wider until

it snapped and 682 began bleeding from the inside. Hands erupted from the ground and 682 began screaming as he was dragged to hell.

In a rage, it threw Mephisto against the wall, slashed his neck open, tore open his stomach, broke his collar bone, sliced off his feet and castrated him.

Desiring revenge, 682 dug his way to the surface and ambushed Peter at home. Something broke in Peter's mind. The fabric holding back whatever demon was inside

him, broke free. 682's life was ended when Peter gave in to hatred, became covered in symbiotic tentacles and hurled the creature into the sea, forcibly locked him in

a Case made of Rolled Steel, Iron, Barbed Wire and explosives, personally dragged him straight to the Mariana trench, then unbent the metal prison

before launching to the surface and having the suit suffer the bends, killing the symbiote. The symbiote thrashed around in agony for 4 hours as it's body bubbled and

stewed for what seemed like an eternity. Peter could smell a cross between burnt steak and a dead body. after a long time, the symbiote let out a screech of pain. 3

hours later the symbiote exploded. 682 was thrown into hell and impaled by multiple hooks going through his skin. Fishhooks found their way into his eyes and spears

flew through his abdomen. He could do nothing but scream in agony as the chains pulled hard at his flesh, as he bled a metric ton. Mephisto stepped inside and cut

the rope holding them. one by one, the hooks gave way, tearing a portion of flesh. the last ripped out his eyelid but jammed on it's way out, pulling at the lid with

what could only be described as 4G speed. Finally, the eyelid ripped clean, taking 682's eyes with it. Mephisto also employed a buzzsaw on the Godzilla sized rat and chopped off his/its legs and stumps, denying it any medical aid as it screamed. The pain was...well read on

Authors note:

Imagine that you are in a hospital bed, then the doctor shoves a catheter into you, without morphine,

you can't pass urine and doing so feels like a spike being driven through your uretha, your bladder shuts off, your stomach becomes painfully cramped and hurts like

a motherfucker so bad that you want to die. Now add on the other stuff that Mephisto did and you can see how bad things got. But 682 CAN'T Die, so he must suffer

and suffer until a way out presents itself. (I actually can attest to the catheter hurting. When your bladder shuts off, at first it's fine, then it hurts, the pain is

indescribably bad. My pain tolerance is 8, being on that hospital bed, with the catheter not yet in, not being able to pee, with a sensitive stomach AND finally having it

put in? I wanted to end my life so badly. That's what 682 is feeling, as well as Hitler Amon Goth and the Rest of the SS, Jeffery Dahmer and scott Peterson. This

version of hell is scarily close to reality. I am no stranger to pain, but internal? not being able to defend against something that can penetrate you? I'm fearful of that,

so yeah, 682 is fucked, and won't even get revenge for 4 more chapters, because this torture is going to continue because as a person that was bullied, saw his bully

apply to the same program as he was in and having to leave, I can take comfort in the idea that I can project my subconscious desires in my stories through a third

party character. In R/L I am a nice guy, but just because my stories are dark, does not mean that I am messed up in the head, a common misconception of horror

writers that needs to die. regardless, enjoy the story and review when possible.


End file.
